


Falling Deeper And Deeper

by lavii_is_trash



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy is dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, Tumblr Prompt, couples dancing class, dance class, first fanfic, it was a tumblr prompt, there dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavii_is_trash/pseuds/lavii_is_trash
Summary: He’d hated this song since his bar mitzvah ages ago, but suddenly, he couldn't bring himself to keep hating it. Not when Amy’s hand was clasped in his. Not when she was close enough of him to see the lighter flecks in her eyes. Not when her smile had him falling deeper and deeper in love.(I got the prompt from Tumblr)





	Falling Deeper And Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first post here so don't be too judgy but I appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> Also english isn't my first language.

Jake hadn’t expected this outcome for the couples dancing class that Amy had made them go to.  
Even though Amy wasn’t the best dancer, Jake couldn't fall deeper in love with her in this second.

When Amy told him, while eating his favorite flakes to breakfast, that she signed them up to that dancing couple class, he protested but that didn't stop his girlfriend from taking him there.

Just seeing Amy in that dress made it worth it, though. That was the first thing that persuaded Jake to go. Also he couldn't deny that he looks fantastic in the suit.

After arriving at the dance-school-thingy, Jake had second thoughts again. What if we fail miserably? What if- But Amy already pulled him in at his wrist. Jake took a deep breath.

The teacher spent the first two hours teaching the couples how to dance. It was awkward to look at and Jake tried avoiding making eye contact with anyone but Amy, though she didn't stop looking at her feet, while poking her tongue out of her mouth in concentration. It was kinda cute, Jake had to admit.

After the training session, the teacher tested the couples one by one, examining the way they danced and improved.  
The way he instructed the couples made Jake suddenly really nervous, even though he was able to dance perfectly and Amy really did improve the course of the class.

When it was there turn to get examined by the teacher, it wasn’t even that bad. He just corrected some small mistakes Amy made and kept testing the other couples.

In the break between the testing and the final open dance, Amy took his hand, while Jake was drinking some water. 

„Wasn’t so bad after all, right?“ 

Jake nodded and slipped a little smile up at Amy.

„It was fine. Also you have improved enormously!“

„I wasn’t that bad before the class, though.“

Jake gave her a doubtful look and squeezed her hand, before replying cockily:

„Are you sure about that?“

She softly nudged him with her elbow before leaning against his shoulder.

„Anyway, did I tell you how good you look in this dress?“ 

She squeezed his hand again at that comment.

„About ten times now, If i counted right, babe“

He grinned at her. 

A second later the teacher brought everyone back to the dance room.

The room was now dimly lit with garlands hanging on the walls. Music was softly playing from the big stereo. All in all it looked cozy.  
Jake led Amy to the middle of the room by her hand and then placed his hands at the right places, like the teacher had repeated the whole day.

At first Amy couldn't stop looking at her feet but Jake encouraged her and she finally looked up to him smiling self consciously about her dancing. 

Jake couldn't help but smile.

„You're doing great.“

She just nodded and made the right steps at the right time, while the music played.

After about fifteen minutes of dancing, suddenly a familiar song came up, that he last heard at the Lenetti-Boyle wedding.

„I asked if they could play it“

Amy explained almost shyly, smiling her perfect smile up to him and softly squeezing his hand.

He’d hated this song since his bar mitzvah ages ago, but suddenly, he couldn't bring himself to keep hating it. Not when Amy’s hand was clasped in his. Not when she was close enough for him to see the lighter flecks in her eyes. Not when her smile had him falling deeper and deeper in love. 

Jakes gaze melted into a smile, that couldn't even describe his feelings for the woman in front of him in the slightest. 

„I love you.“

Was all he could say, overwhelmed with the warm feelings in his chest.

„I love you, too“

Jake leaned in to kiss her softly and Amy returned the kiss, closing her eyes.

When they returned home Amy didn’t stop teasing Jake about the successful day at the couples dance class and that he hundred percently liked it.

Jake gave in and admitted it after about ten straight minutes of teasing. 

God he loves Amy.

**Author's Note:**

> You also might have guessed that I know nothing about dancing.
> 
> The prompt list:
> 
> http://startofamoment.tumblr.com/post/161170346796/b99-hiatus-writing-challenge


End file.
